Hunter: Winged Guardian
by noali
Summary: A dream, a wish...disease...frozen just to start anew in a different era. CB-GW x-over with some SM! SHONEN-AI&YAOI and SHOJO-AI!
1. Prologue

AN: Hey!!! This is my first fic ever, so be nice to me! You know is hard to be on the "other side", meaning I am not the reader, but the writer!! Neways this has been bugging me for quite some time now, another thing is there's going to be shonen-ai/yaoi and shojo-ai. But I am going to put some twist towards the end, so... ENJOY! And R&R!!! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS ANIMES AND CHARACTERS!!! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE CHANGE THE STORY LINES LONG AGO!! This is the only time I am going to write this!!!

PROLOGUE:  
Where everything began.

The Earth was beautiful, full of life with its blues, greens, and browns all around it. They have been its guardians for millennia and continue to do so. Even after so long they still gaze up to admire it. The three of them wanted the same thing, but they would never admit even to themselves. They were in one of the many breath-taking gardens from the palace, everything was ethereal, and they were once again gazing at the Earth with logging in their eyes, dressed in long white robes trimmed with intricate designs in gold, their features were shadowed not because of the hoods they wore. His dream would never allow Him to see their faces, for if it was come to pass, his life and the life of his closest friends would change drastically.

(Cowboy Bebop Era)

So once again he woke up trying to understand the meaning of the dream, his gray-blue eyes wore the dizziness of confusion, but one could not see them clearly, for his dark brown almost black bangs were in the way... Once again there was nothing, for nothing in his life was related to it and yet he felt it gave the answers to unknown questions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gundam Wing)  
A.C. 197

There was something wrong, they were in perfect shape just a couple of weeks ago and now they needed help almost for everything. There was no explanation for what the sickness was, if it was some contagious virus that could spread, or just those few whose destinies were connected to the gundams.

It was just the fact that it was consuming them from the inside out, and there was nothing that they haven't tried to stop it. So theories of professionals begin to spread, but there was one that was commonly shared. It was that some of the materials were hazard to the human kind, and the scientist who created the gundams found out until it was too late, so they decided that they'll keep it a secret or so were the speculations made.

The ones strong pilots where now sick in bed, just those closest to them didn't fear touching them without any kind of protection. They were kept isolated from the rest, for the doctors where afraid of the unknown disease.

Months passed and still no solution, and then they were given a choice, a choice that may or may not save their lives. They were to be put in cryogenic state, until something could be done.

So it happened, they were put to sleep in tube like capsules with doors made of glass. They had many sensors all over their bodies to keep them alive. At one side of each capsule there was a small compartment in which each of them put something dear to them.

01-(Obviously) A laptop and his favorite gun.  
02-Some conditioners for his rather long hair and a book of pranks.  
03-A flute and his clown mask.  
04-A pair of old goggles and an album with many pictures of those closest to him and his friends. (Including of course, a pictures of each of the boys' girlfriends)  
05-A katana with its sheath and a pair of reading glasses.

And so they slumber and slumber...  
Until 176 years came to pass.

Where time had complitelly forgotten about their existence, lost to the bittersweetness of ignorance in ablissful sleep, that seemed ironically like they were waiting for the kiss of wakefulness.

AN: I keep messing up with this thing; I am just not good at this uploading stuff! (BTW I know my grammar is bad, but is because English is not my first language.


	2. Backgrounds

AN: Hey!! I'm back!!! I was seriously thinking no to write this fic, but I received a review a while ago and I don't know, it felt nice to read it, ::mumble:: even dough it was one and a sentence long. WHO CARES!!! Someone reviewed my fic so in her honor I will update!!! BTW her name is Heion, THANXS (.) This chapter is for you!!! I put some of my characters, but at the same time mmm...never mind. You'll know as the story goes.-. That is if I get at least 1 review per chapter!! So PLEASE R&R!!! So now relax and ENJOY!! )

Chapter One Backgrounds

A.C. 373 The Bebop Somewhere Among The Asteroids, Outside Of Mars

There was nothing he could do about his dream, just wait and see where it leads him. He knew the dream was telling him something important, but the meaning eluded him. No matter now, time to get up to another and not so exiting day.  
Len at his nineteen years of age was already tired of life, for all the things he and the people around him went through. But it was mainly how everyone's lives were in this time, with a ruin past and a broken heart. He kept going around everyday with the feeling that it might be his last.  
Even more so since he joined "The Bebop" and became a "cowboy". A "hunter" of human preys to gain money, and stay alive for one more speck from the great clock sand of life.

In any case once up he look around his room and the memories flooded him, making him teary-eye for this was Faye's room.  
The TV and the Beta were still there and obviously the tape as well. Len had seen it quite a few times,  
'I'd never have believed Faye being shy and cute-looking', but the evidence was there with him everyday.  
Everybody missed her, Spike went into an almost catatonic-like-state, if it weren't for a small part of her that she left with us.  
The first days after her death everything was clouded in dark, the only light was the little angel Aidan, Faye and Spike's daughter.  
She look at lot like Faye with her blue hair, but Spike was absolutely in the mix, for her eyes were a light reddish-brown like his father's. If it wasn't for her and a promised made by Spike to Faye, he certainly would have killed himself.  
'That's in the past', Len thought. Time would make the scar less deep, but it would never heal.

Once he made himself stop the train of sad thoughts, he notice that he only had on a pair of boxers,  
'Well in that case I should take a shower and then see if there's anything good to eat or at least ANY thing to eat'. He choose a black, tight sleeve-less shirt, a pair of knee-length dark blue shorts, and black tennis shoes. Making sure he had everything he headed to the bathroom.

Once clean and changed he went to the living room of the ship. There he meets a quite interesting sight. Everyone was drowsy hearing music out of Ed's computer, the kind of music that relaxes you for your love to music or because you are death bored.

Ed herself was sprawled on the floor near the coffee table with Ein as a pillow, Spike was sited asleep on the couch that was to Len's left, and to Spike's left Jet was enjoying the music with his elbow on his knees and chin on top of his intertwined fingers.

In front of them were Len's long-time friends. Syo, who was the same age as Len, super- model looking guy with hisdark blue hair that reach to his chinand almond shapedgray eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and loose blue jueans, he alsohad in his arms a placid sleeping Aidan and to his left,Terry a twenty year old,blonde shoulder hairedgirl with killer blue eyes. She had on a baby blue tank top and black spandex shorts. Both of them were shoeless.

They arenice and easy going most of the time, the main exception was when they were "hunting" becoming cool and stoic. It was amazing sometimes to believe they change so, in just the little time it took them to catch someone.

He decided to ponder that later right now he wanted to eat and maybe surf thru the asteroids in his boomerang.  
(It was obviously a boomerang about 6- foot long You know! Like the one Sango has, from Inu-yasha! Though is made of metal, just the same in everything else even the color) with rocket engines, one on each end and a small round button on the left side to turn it on (which he did once on top and with his left foot). He was really proud of his inventions, but he was even more of his boomerang, it was his favorite.

-"Hey, Jet is there anything to eat?"

-"Meat with noodles."

-"Again?! That's all you been doing for the past two days!! You DO know that we have more stuff on the fridge than that!!"

Jet did actually know that for he was the "chef" of the ship so he just said, "I'm waiting to find my inspiration for cooking."

-"What?? Inspiration for cooking??"

-"Is when you are inspired to cook, for now the only inspiration is for meat with noodles."

Len sighed, "Well is better that nothing, I guess."

Later after he eat, went to his lab, his sanctuary where he could take refuge when need be. It was in one of the many storage rooms of the ship, but the difference was that he installed a coded-lock on the door. In that room he was working in many other ways of a faster transportation when on land for them and stuff for the ships. (Maybe later I'll describe this place with detail I still have to think about the layout.)  
Most of the time he and Jet are the ones making repairs to the ships for everyone else have little to no knowledge about it. But that did not bother him for it offer the time to examine the engines and think of ways to make them better.

He got to the other side of the lab and extracted his boomerang by the cord in the middle and slides it over his head so it lay across his back then headed to the hangar and out of a cabinet retrieved a swim bodysuit and a helmet both in black and blue colors, a pair of black boot that had magnetic power and his comunicator. (Is it obvious yet? That the combo black and blue is my favorite!! P I'll tell you now you are going to see it a LOT mostly blacks and dark blues!)  
Then when he was ready he opened the large door to the exterior, (having already closed the one that lead to the rest of the ship!) took his boomerang and activated the boots he took off to surf as much as he pleased and to easy his mind form all the past that kept everyone on a depressed mood most of the time.

He enjoy the feeling of weightlessness that he experienced and how fast he was traveling for him it was really soothing every time he did it. Then as he surfed in the visor from his helmet, a signal indicated that there was activity near by, which he considered weird, for these asteroids had been abandoned for quite a while now.  
So he grew curious about this strange activity though it was a relatively small one for if he hadn't come this close to the big asteroids he would have missed it.

He made his way thru and detected the place where the activity signal was emanating from. Once close enough to this particular place(asteroid), he notice that there was a small hangar door almost none existent between all the rocky side, but thanks to the grayish of its color, the brow-reddish color of the asteroid and his excellent awareness, he saw it.

He went straight for it and when he was at least 10 feet from the door it slide open. All the light apparently automatically turned on. The place where hundreds maybe thousands of ships maybe had been now was empty. Everything seems old and deteriorated with dust and spider webs.  
He landed and turned off the boomerang, then slides it over so it hanged like before. He made his way to a door that was at the far end on the left-side corner. Once he stepped through he found himself in what seem like a long corridor, he kept going straight, 'Looks like this is the root corridor', Len thought.  
For apparently all the smaller halls were connected to the one he was at.

He once again checked through the visor and saw that there was oxygen so it was safe to take the helmet off and put it under the crook of his arm and kept walking. As he did this out off some hidden pocket he extracted a small visor and put it on so he could follow the signal.  
After a while there was a fork and the signal took him to the right after an eternity he reaches a huge door with a sign that said 'Authorized Personnel Only' and had coded-look on. 'Piece of cake' Him though with a knowing smirk.  
He quickly disables the look and sees as slowly the old door opens. It was pitch black inside and suddenly a light goes on reveling a lab, many of the instruments useless, activity almost none existent, but at the far end, a steady green light and a humming sound could be heard.

As he grew close he knew what he was seen it was, 'A cryogenic capsule! This can't be! But how did it get here and more importantly why?! In this desolated place!' It was useless there was no one to ask for answers. So he just did the next he could do with one globed hand removed as much dust as he could for the tube door wastoo dirty and not surprised to find a human, but to find it was a boy about seventeen with cables all over his body. 'Must be for sustenance.  
How long has this boy been here? Well guess I can't leave him here'. So with that decided he somehow hooked the capsule to his boomerang with some wires and took off to 'revived' him and get some solid answers.

AN. Well there you go! Finally the second chapter is out!! Sorry for the long time! -' Been busy with school and finding a job and reading some good fic out there!! Well I'll try to update at least every Friday so stay tuned for more info!! And once again R&R!!! Take care .ag.


End file.
